1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a screwdriver assembly, and more particularly to a screwdriver assembly that can save the user's energy and manual work, thereby facilitating the user rotating the screw member.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional screwdriver comprises a handle formed with a pivot portion, and a shank pivotally mounted on the pivot portion of the handle. In to such a manner, the shank can be pivoted relative to the handle to adjust the included angle between the shank and the handle, so that the conventional screwdriver can be bent to rotate the screw member mounted on a vertical wall. However, when the shank is vertical to the handle, the length of the force applying arm of the handle is smaller than that of the driven arm of the shank, thereby wasting the user's energy and manual work in rotating the screw member.